6 Years after the events of Dragon Ball Z
by SaiyaaGoku
Summary: 6 peaceful years have gone by since the destruction of Majin Buu. The Z-Fighters have separated to different corners of the globe. Stay tuned to see what happens in their next humorous yet dangerous adventures!
1. Vegeta's Story

**6 Years After the events of Dragon Ball Z. What exciting events await?**

**Chapter 1 – Vegeta's Story**

Years have passed after Goku left to train Uub. Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, Vegeta continues his training in the gravity room.

"993, 994, 995, a few more," groaned Vegeta, straining to do one-hand pushups in 1000G gravity.

"Vegeta! I told you I haven't completed building this room yet!" Bulma yelled as she walked passed.

"Earth woman, ahem, I mean Bulma, its working fine."

"By the way Vegeta, Bulla needs you to drive her to her graduation party," Bulma finished and walked off.

_Earthlings and their petty parties, _Vegeta couldn't help thinking. He walked out of the new gravity room, turned right and headed for the front door. Someone was knocking. _Kakarot finally back? _He thought with a smile. He opened the door and a handsome teenage boy stood with flowers asked for Bulla.

"And who are you?" Vegeta asked without much appreciation.

"I'm taking Bulla to the dance." Replied Sharpa, "Is she here?"

"Hold on a second." Vegeta turns around and roars "BULLA! Come to the front door immediately!"

A few seconds later Bulla seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Vegeta.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Bulla tilted her head to see Sharpa. "Hey! You came. Okay lets go!"

She then ran past and gives Sharpa a quick hug before jumping into his new Capsule Corp car.

"Before you leave human boy, you better have her back by 7, or I'll destroy you, she's a half saiyan elite so treat her good, because your life depends on it." Vegeta stated with a stern face.

"Don't worry about my dad, he's kinda lame!" Bulla commented to her scared boyfriend and his

facial muscles relaxed and jumped into his car, leaving Vegeta standing there red faced watching them drive off into the distance.

The electronic door shut automatically after Vegeta strode back into Capsule Corp.

* * *

/Stay tuned for the next chapter! **Goku Returns! **  
/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!


	2. Goku Returns

**6 Years After the events of Dragon Ball Z. What exciting events await?**

**Chapter 2 – Goku Returns**

A long shriek broke the silence of the rising sun.  
"Huh, what's wrong?" Goku looked away from the massive breakfast, and then at Uub's terror struck face. Goku's hungry eyes followed Uub's shaking finger pointing at the old rigid window.  
"It's just a mouse," Goku said surprised at Uub.  
"No Goku! Look outside, just beside the river. A monster, its power level is huge!"  
Goku's eyes widened. In the distance a green human outlined figure was barely visible. Beside the river the thing stood like a statue staring at Goku's house.  
"Uub stay here, I'll go see what he wants," Goku instructed with a slight smile, before jogging off to greet his old friend.

"Goku, I've been waiting. Even compressed your power is tremendous," the Namek told him, also smiling.  
"Hey Piccolo! You've been training! What are you doing here though? Hold on a sec." Goku responded with a grin, then back around facing his house "Uub, it's just Piccolo! Come."  
Uub walked slugishly towards Goku, obviously afraid of this unknown stranger. Piccolo waited until Uub was within hearing range before speaking again.  
"Bulma has intercepted a universal call involving species from South Quadrant heading towards Earth. She's not sure if they are coming here peacefully. I doubt it."  
Goku's face grew serious. "I agree, how many are they and when will they get here?"  
"Bulma thinks its just a small clan, no more than 10. They'll be here in a week, possibly earlier."  
Goku showing no concern now put his arm around Uub and claims "don't worry, we have a brilliant martial artist here." Immediately after, Uub's face went a reddish tint and looked down uncomfortably.  
"I hope so. Another news Bulma wanted to tell you is, tomorrow she's having a party, she would be glad if you and Uub could go."  
"Tell her we'll be there!" Then Piccolo blasted off looking to train another day before relaxing.

"Uub, get ready, if these people are bad, then we have a serious fight to win."  
"Uh-huh."  
"But for now seriously, the huge fish I was cooking this morning is getting cold!" Goku's voice rising then childishly running towards their breakfast. Unable to hold back his laughter, ran to join Goku in a fulfilling feast.

* * *

/Stay tuned for the next chapter! **Stronger than Kid Buu?  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!


	3. Stronger than Kid Buu?

"Oi! Kakarot! Our wives are serving lunch." Vegeta shouted from the living room next door. Immediately after Vegeta said the word 'lunch' Goku's eyes widened from trying out a new piece of technology Bulma introduced to him and ran to the party table. Goku dashed into the large rotunda shaped room prepared to devour enough to last him a day! Everyone was talking and happily enjoying the food. Krillin came over to talk to Goku, while Android 18 started chatting with the other mothers, Chi Chi and Bulma. To their left Piccolo sat comfortably watching the large TV right in front of his face, then Vegeta came also to be entertained by this show. The younger ones, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bulla were taking Goku's place before the party and playing on the Capsule Corp Game Console that Bulma had designed for an alternative for training. Uub keeping his distance from Vegeta and Piccolo watched TV from an isolated couch.

"Hey Goku, say how did Chi Chi take it when she saw you for the first time in three years?" Krillin asked, assuring Chi Chi couldn't hear.  
"Well, pretty bad actually." After this Krillin looked away and began imagining what horrifying experiences his best friend must have gone through.

_"Honey, I'm home!" Krillin imaging Goku prancing into his home cheerfully._  
_"Goku! There's something I have to show you! Come on inside!" Chi Chi said at first surprised, then hiding her anger led him into the kitchen. She then turned away from Goku, facing the kitchen table. Goku confused with a smile asks Chi Chi what's up. Immediately after she turns around, eyes flaming red, holding a oversized frying pan with each hand, red bursting aura around her, ready to whack Goku._ Before Krillin could stop himself from continuing, his mind slipped and thought of the extreme horrors of Goku's wife. _Goku naturally ran as fast as he could, but he was no match for his wife. Chi Chi caught up fast and threw a pan aimed at Goku's head. It hit, and Goku tripped over praying for forgiveness. "You left me to go train some kid for six years and you've only come back twice!" She yelled. Goku forced a small laugh, hoping to calm his wife down. Bang! The other pan connected with his face. _Too far, Krillin thought to himself, terrified by what he just thought.

The party continued for an hour or so. Everyone was having a excellent time until Piccolo sensed slight disturbances in power approaching Earth. "Vegeta do you feel that?" Turning his head to face Vegeta. "Yes. But the power is nothing, I'll take care of them myself."

A distant crash was heard outside seconds later the explosions continued along with many civilians screaming for help. Goku looked outside, "they're here!" The music stopped and Goku used instant transmission to get the fighters to their landing.

Five small craters were whats left behind after the landing, in the centre of Satan City knocking down Mr. Satans golden statue of himself. These distant visitors had individual space pods, shaped just like what the saiyans had, but something was different. All of their space pods were connected by a thin black string to a slightly larger, more technologically advanced spaceship. The Z-Fighters stood a few metres away from the closest crater. Their energy was apparently muffled by their more modern spacecraft. From above Vegeta looked down in time to see all five pods opening. Gas emitted from the pods after years of flight, it has finally reached its destination, Earth.

Before the gas faded, surely everyone had felt their immense powers. "Videl, take Pan and Bulla and get out of here! Now!" Gohan yelled. Sensing the seriousness in his voice the three took off hurriedly. Goku uncomfortably looked up at Vegeta still hovering above the first pod. Vegeta's face frozen in terror as he realises who he's dealing with. Without anytime to respond the five 'aliens' stood out into view. Every single one of them had powers Goku hadn't felt since years earlier. They all wore armour identical to Vegeta's ancestors, yet their energies did not seem Saiyan like. At the sight of this Vegeta lets out "what the?" They had green skin, besides that they looked like average humans.

The short silence was broken by Goku "Who are you? Why are you here?" It was the one who got out of the larger pod who spoke next, "Son Goku. We have heard about you from South Kai. Hmph. My name is Vetra. These are my minions." His hand swerved from left to right at the other four who stood perfectly still. "I am here because North Kai has mentioned you many times as the strongest under the heavens. We will be taking refuge in this dirty planet for a week while we gather your dragon balls, superb little things they are!" At that his 'minions' scattered themselves in different directions and soon disappeared out of sight.

"You will do no such thing." Piccolo took a few steps towards him. Calmly Vetra also took a number of paces towards Earth's guardian, "And who are you?" Without much concern in his voice, he threw a quick uppercut to Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo not expecting an attack hunched down grasping his stomach then soon collapsing, still struggling to breath. Uub cowered back behind the others. "Hey!" Goku yelled, hurried to help Piccolo up. "Haaa!" Seconds later Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Tien and Yamcha knowing they have no place in this fight stood next to Uub feeling useless. This was going to be Uub's first time watching a serious fight.

"Hmph, this is what the Kais call powerful? What a joke. Haha." And Vetra too charged up, his arms, legs and chest bulged out, his pupils dimmed to nothing before shutting his eyelids, his face filled with agony as his whole body transformed. The saiyans stood in fear, watching this monster mutate, his power increasing dramatically with each second sending quakes down the Earth, surpassing already fifty billion and still increasing. Finally this beast had stopped along with the earthquakes and a blue energy aura surged around his muscular body very much like Broly. Lastly he opened his eyes, revealing red deadly eyes. "What do you think off this _prince of the_ _saiyans_?" Glancing up at Vegeta.

* * *

/Stay tuned for the next chapter! **Dragon Balls collected, the fight commences.****  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!

/Side notes : I tried adding some humour before a chapter of fighting. I also took the advice of KittyCat809 to make each chapter longer.

Please visit my profile here .net/u/2698141/ and vote on my poll (whether I should add more action into this story or more humorous talking scenes between characters!)


	4. Dragon Balls collected The fight begins!

**Chapter 4 - ****Dragon Balls collected, the fight commences.**

"It's been ten minutes after the destructive landings in Satan City. As you can see in the background a quarter of the world's most populated city has been flattened. About five minutes ago, four of these visitors seemed to have flown to four different corners of our planet. The largest foreigner appear to be talking to a group of humans. Now the question on my mind is, are these aliens here in piece or does Mr. Satan have to kick some ass. We'll be filming more coverage in a few minutes after the army has made its way in. This is Gru from Satan City News reporting live from Satan City."

"Damn it. I wish I could help. After all I _was_ one of the strongest on Earth!" The turtle hermit muttered under his breath, looking outside, away from the TV. "Psh, yeah right. You can do anything but help," Oolong murmured in reply. "Hey! Old man. Open the door!" A recognisable voice came from outside. The frustration in her voice was unbearable. Just as Roshi reached for the door knob, the door was loudly kicked down coming down on top of him. "Still no respect for the aged," struggling to stand back up. Three women walked inside and sat harshly on his couch and watched focused on the TV, as Oolong quickly leapt aside. "Bulma, Pan, Videl what are you doing here?" Roshi asked. "This place is safer than Capsule Corp right now. There's going to be a massive fight in the city. Now shut up!" Bulma shrieked back. In her eyes Roshi could see she only cared for their friends safety.

The saiyan prince stood anxiously next to Goku, his eyes unable to leave Vetra's. Vetra stood there prepared to fight, but more importantly waited for the dragon balls. He didn't want to destroy any by accident. His head turned observing each one of the Z-Fighters. A smile stretched across his face as he chose his first target. In a flash he was face to face with Yamcha, arguably the weakest there, his hands opened, placed against his victims stomach and blasted a opening. Goku having taken all this in his power bursting with rage, throws a punch at Vetra's face but dodging this, Goku spun once in the air focused some power on his right foot then striking again for the enemy's face. Shockwaves can be felt in the air from kilometres away. Goku continued with more punching and kicking, most making contact as Vetra countered many effortlessly. The other fighters could only watch powerlessly, as Vetra easily overpowered Goku with each second. The third highest power in the area stood out and aided Goku. Vegeta fought beside struggling to block Vetra's punches. Goku's rage was justified by his friend's sudden death. Soon the boundaries of the fight expanded, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and even Uub had joined in, exchanging blows on Vetra, but he was simply much too fast and his blows stronger than all of theirs.

Moments later the army had arrived. "Fellow humans, move out of the way! We'll finish him off!" The sergeant announced with a megaphone and loading a rocket launcher. "Dad! Stop, the army's here!" Goku abruptly halted and looked down. He saw at least fifty tanks and hundreds of people emptying out of them with guns. "Get out of here! Now!" He shouted. Tien was busy trying to convince the commander to turn back, but was not given a second thought. Vetra annoyed by this interruption looked down and with a swift movement of his right arm, as if he was grabbing for a cup, blue flames erupted from underneath the entire army and the rest of the empty city. The immense heat could be felt from Goku but nothing could be done. The flames disappeared as quickly as it had come. "No!" Goku didn't know what to think.

At Kami's Lookout.  
"No! Impossible!"  
"Kami-sama, what's wrong?" Mr Popo asked.  
"He just destroyed Earth's Army and Satan City! Not only that his four servants have collected the seven dragon balls and are returning to their master!"  
Mr Popo could only look into those fearful eyes.

At Kamesenin's house.  
"Oh my Goten, you better not die!" Chi Chi shouted at the TV hoping for a miracle. Bulma was wordless, tears in her eyes of Yamcha's unforeseen death. Pan on the other hand was not crying or hoping, she was furious that she doesn't deserve a chance to fight.

At a city thousands of kilometres away.  
"Mr Satan we have received news of a group of aliens destroying your city. They're currently duelling against some golden hair warriors."  
"What?" Mr Satan grabbed the news reporter and threw him away for being the bearer of bad news. Unaware he was still live on TV promoting his martial arts he began a short speech. "Don't you worry about me! I'm a master of Martial Arts and I'm also packin' some serious heat! And just because this alien guy popped his head inside my city, he'll be eatin a lead salad!" Even inside a filming studio the former world champion could hear millions of viewers cheering him on around the world. "Yeaah!" And raised his hands in the familiar triumph!

* * *

**Deleted Parts**  
Some stuff I wrote that were going to be in (or help me write) this chapter. It might appear in the next chapters!

Vetra

Abilities: Absorption similar to Buus  
Regeneration  
Learn skills very fast  
Telepathical

Weakness: He's too cocky, cannot sense energy

He comes from a very technologically advanced society. He was created as a test experiment of a genius doctor on his planet. The doctor saw from his monitor Kid Buu, Cell, Freiza, Broly, even Piccolo's. He spent 2 years recording the moves of these villains.

(lol, yeah very lame stuff, i know. give me some ideas in the reviews!) thanks =D

* * *

/Stay tuned for the next chapter! **World Champion Arrives! Shenron summoned!  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!

/Side notes: After numerous voters (thanks!) it has been decided for this chapter I add more humorous speech between characters. If you could give me some ideas in the reviews, would be great! =p

/Please visit my profile and vote on my poll (whether I should add more action into this story or more humorous talking scenes between characters!)


	5. World Champion Arrives, Shenron Summoned

Goku leapt back from Vetra's range, taking advantage of his distraction with his friends, he begins his signature move. "Ka me" Sensing Goku's increase in power the other Z-Fighters knew exactly what to do. "Ha me" Just before he launched it everyone moved away from Vetra. "Ha!" Partially charged he fired it narrowly missing his friends and family. Vetra, left wide open was not prepared for such an attack. "Time to finish you all off!" His energy aura around him shifted into a shape the size of a basketball. He then held out both him arms at the sphere and changed the direction. Goku noticed his power go way down, but it was focused in that energy ball. "Ha!" He yelled. A short stream of light came from all around the orb, engulfing all within distance, except himself. This all happened too suddenly for anyone to comprehend his strange abilities. The blue aura buried all the fighters for a matter of seconds before dispersing leaving the weak unconscious. Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Uub were knocked out back into their base forms, and fell towards the group. Vegeta and Goku, paralysed, otherwise not severely hurt, could not help the others. Vetra floated besides them, surprised at how hard it was to take on some saiyans. He was ready to blast Goku away when his watch beeped.

From behind his followers had returned. "Master we have gathered the dragon balls as requested." The four hovered around Vetra holding the seven dragon balls. "Good work my minions."  
"How did you get them so fast?" Vegeta asked, shocked, still in a unjust position to make a move.  
"Hahaha, Saiyans. Your technology is generations behind us." He held up his hand and pulled up his sleeve revealing something that looked like a watch. "This is all the tech I need for anything I desire." "  
Vetra looked down at his watch, "T20o6 tell me, how these dragon balls can grant my wish." A electronic voice replied, "speak, Shenron the dragon god, come forth!" "Ha! How lame." Then Vetra said those fabled words. As usual the cloud turned dark and the seven dragon balls glowed brighter than the moon. Immediately a enormous dragon sprouted from the balls. "State your wish." The dragon spoke slowly.

Meanwhile a minute away, Mr Satan and his reporters were aboard his private airplane to defeat this beast. "Why'd it just turn dark outside?" One of the reporters asked, but concentrating on Vetra in the distance. "It's just a trick, like the stuff Cell down." Satan responded. Then his eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. The reporters had seen this too. They were all staring at a green dragon god.

"Now Saiyans, are you ready for my wise?"  
"Shenron, grant me a senzu bean!" Goku asked, but it came out as a whisper. Seconds later it was obvious the mighty dragon had not heard. But Vegeta seemed to have realised what Goku was trying. He gathered his remaining strength and grabbed his neck just as Vetra was stating his wish but cut him off. The minions withdrew their weapons and blasted Vegeta in the back a few times. Vetra powered up, and so did Vegeta. Goku knowing Shenron wouldn't be able to hear his shaken voice he destroyed the minions easily and quickly went to help Vegeta control Vetra. Only seconds passed before Vetra struggled free and shouted his wish. As he shouted "make me immortal!" The dragon was already saying "Your wish is granted." Goku looked at Vegeta, and vice versa, both confused as each other. They hadn't known yet but a few seconds earlier this had happened.

Below them Mr. Satan saw the unmoving bodies of Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Uub and ran to help. The reporters began recording the entire scene for the entire world to watch. Mr. Satan tried to feel for Gohan's heart. It was still beating. "Damn, I wish I would beat this freak for the world to see. I don't think I'll be able to claim champion again if one of those guys do it." But the former champion had spoken those words loudly then he intended. "Your wish is granted." A low voice came from above. "Eeek" Hercules face contorted, snot came out of his nose, afraid to look up. But the dragon had disappeared and the sky was clear once again.

Then Vegeta noticed some humans tens of metres below them. "Kakarot, look down." They lowered themselves silently. Vetra was slightly confused but believed he was truly immortal. By the time he realised his minions were killed and the two pure saiyans were missing, the world champion had explained what had happened to Goku and Vegeta. "Heh, power more than that guy huh?" Vegeta stuck his thumb up, disgusted by a human being stronger than him.

"Muhahahaha!" Mr. Satan threw his hands in the air, his cape wavered behind him.  
"Mr Satan the world champion has declared victory!" The news reporter was saying.

* * *

**Other Parts**  
Some stuff I wrote that were going to be in (or help me write) this chapter. It might appear in the next chapters!

Explanations  
Shenron was able to grant that wish because the dragon had been powered up, by a visiting Namek a few years back. In a few chapters I may elaborate on this idea! =D

Vetra comes from a very technologically advanced society. He was created as a test experiment of a genius doctor on his planet. The doctor saw from his monitor Kid Buu, Cell, Freiza, Broly, even Piccolo's. He spent 2 years recording the moves of these villains.

* * *

/Stay tuned for the next chapter! **The End of a Beginning****  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!

/Please visit my profile and vote on my poll (whether I should add more action into this story or more humorous talking scenes between characters!)


	6. The End of a beginning!

The sky was blood red as the sun began its descend in the west. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Uub and Piccolo some of the strongest fighters in the universe lay in a heap metres away from the current fight scene.

"Mr Satan the world champion has declared victory!" The news reporter was saying.  
The world cheered louder than they did when Cell was defeated, with more unity than the defeat of Kid Buu.

"Hahaha! My power is unbeatable!" Mr Satan yelled. "Oi you up there. Get down here and challenge the world champ!"  
"Heh. Such weak humans." Vetra uttered lowered himself down to the ground, facing Goku, Vegeta and Mr Satan. Both of the pure saiyans were on the ground barely able move. It was down to Mr Satan versus Vetra now.  
"Mr Satan its all up to you now." Goku muttered with a weak smile.  
"Hmph!" Vegeta spat, and hardly managing to talk under his breath. "How can Shenron grant him so much power."

The world champion began his ten metre run towards Vetra. A metre away he withdrew his clenched hand and aimed for the enemy's face. Vetra, overconfident with his strength allowed Mr Satan to hit him. The punch landed. Vetra flew back a small distance. He was grasping his face when he stood up where a bruise had formed. "Human scum." He leapt back at Mr Satan and the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other. Some time had passed, the sun was narrowly visible over the horizon. Vetra seemed to match the world champions strength and speed, maybe even slightly slower and weaker. Angered with his equality with a human he charged and energy ball from distance and launched it at Mr Satan. The red ball, quickly found its target. Mr Satan's jumped over a small boulder just before the flaming sphere hit.

Even more fury piled up inside Vetra. He stood there, arms and legs apart in the figure of a star, and began powering up once again. Mr Satan having spot this opportunity, jumped to his feet and ran for his foe. "Dynamite Kick!" He shouted before kicking Vetra in the face. As a result Vetra was knocked back a few metres.

A small plane was nearing, that bear Capsule Corps' logo. As it landed the side door was kicked open from the inside and Chi Chi ran out with a pan for a hat and broomstick as her weapon. "No one touches my sons and lives!" She yelled. Chi Chi skipped over Trunks and gave her two sons a senzu bean each. Bulma from behind walked up and gave Trunks, Uub and Piccolo a senzu bean aswell, tears in her eyes, but she knew everything was going to be alright. After Vegeta and Goku ate their senzu beans everyone was already there. Pan and Videl rushed to Mr Satan's side.

But it wasn't over. Vetra was getting back up, clearly badly damaged, ready to fight again. "No need guys, I've got everything under control!" Vegeta waved his hand in a _calm down_ motion as the Z Fighters powered up. Then he began his explanation, loud enough for Vetra to hear. "You see when Mr Satan made his wish, Shenron didn't make Hercules stronger, but Vetra weaker than Mr Satan. I think Shenron may have misunderstood."  
"Oh!" Everyone gave a sigh of relief before Goku began the laughter. "I guess we don't have to kill him then."  
Vetra shocked by this news, didn't know what else to do, and hurried away. But Vegeta was not so caring. The prince extended his right arm at Vetra and fired a small energy beam striking Vetra in the chest and fell into a crumbled city that he caused.  
"Vegeta! You didn't have to do that!" Goku spoke.  
"Hmph, no one mocks me and lives." Vegeta replied.  
And the laughter began again!

The news reporter had been recording the whole fight between Vetra and Mr Satan. The world had seen the great _hero _fight again. "Mr Satan what do you have to say to the five billion people watching?"

"Spread the word. The champ is still alive and well, protecting his city."

So they say, every story has their beginning and end. But this is definitely not the end of this Z tale!

* * *

**Other Parts  
_I haven't updated in like three days. D=_  
_Sorry about that. I will update again soon! Stay tuned! _**

Some stuff I wrote that were going to be in (or help me write) this chapter. It might appear in the next chapters!

Explanations  
Shenron was able to grant that wish because the dragon had been powered up, by a visiting Namek a few years back. In a few chapters I may elaborate on this idea! =D

Vetra comes from a very technologically advanced society. He was created as a test experiment of a genius doctor on his planet. The doctor saw from his monitor Kid Buu, Cell, Freiza, Broly, even Piccolo's. He spent 2 years recording the moves of these villains.

* * *

/Stay tuned for the next chapter! **Old Kai's Story!  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!

/Please visit my profile and vote on my poll (whether I should add more action into this story or more humorous talking scenes between characters!)


	7. Old Kai's Story!

It's been only a week since Mr Satan's victory over Vetra (with the help of the dragon balls of course!) and everyone, I mean it, everyone on the planet was still celebrating with their hero! It was just past lunch time and everyone was busting full, well except Goku and Vegeta of course, nothing can fill them up. Our heroes gathered a huge Capsule Corp roof, and enjoyed a story from Old Kai.

"Well everyone, I have my magic ball here," he pointed to the clear sphere sitting on the table in front of him, "who do you want me to tell you about?"  
"Hmph, interesting, tell me about my ancestors and Kami." Piccolo said.  
"No. Begin with that scum Frieza we defeated years ago." Vegeta fired.  
"Please one at a time." Bulma called from the back.  
"Saiyans are much more valuable then Nameks. Now you can begin Kai." Vegeta said with much pride. Piccolo didn't show any expression or reply.

Old Kai laughed heartily, then began talking "saiyans? Kais are the ones who deserve to be spoken about. I'll tell your stories later. First I'll tell you a great story about an apple seed."  
Everyone collapsed, just holding himself up Goku asked "an apple seed? That's certainly better than hearing about some old saiyans and kais."  
"No you idiot! This is a grateful apple seed planed only on the land of the kais. Now shut up and let me begin."

Old Kai looked deeply into his magic ball, and faintly he could see figures appearing. And he began his story.

Long ago, on the lonely planet of King Kai an apple seed was found. King Kai knew this was no seed. It was a "grateful seed", which after planting is eaten only by the Supreme Kais. Unknowing how this seed came down to his small isolated planet he decided to hand it to Grand Kai, which in turn give to a Supreme Kai. And so he did. The seed however was a poisonous seed. When planted, it's destiny was not to be eaten by a Kai, rather it is food for another dimension. Known as the demon realm.

So this seed journeyed its way to the land of the Kais. Shortly after being planted a dark tree grew. East Supreme Kai, noticed the colour difference reported it to Grand Supreme Kai, ruler of all Kais and space. Daio Shin (Grand Supreme Kai) banished this tree and moved it to a uninhabited planet in the North Quadrant hoping no one would eat from it. As fate would have it was a red skinned man, abandoned at birth, that toured the planet and greedily ate an apple from the _ungrateful_ tree. Seconds after eating the poisonous apple he collapsed in agony, feeling the venom spread over his body. A day had passed and finally this man could stand again. His eyes had changed to a evil yellow. He picked up his sword, feeling an immense power surging through him, he swung his sword down, and the planet shook abruptly and broke away in half. East Supreme Kai had been watching this happen through a magic sphere he had made. Again he reported this to Grand Supreme Kai. Daio Shin appalled by the amount of planets with life this red skinned man had caused, he send the killer to the demon realm where he truly belongs.

Once in the demon realm, the red man, couldn't be more happy. He ruled over it, gaining more and more power as time passed. Even the other demons were afraid to look him in his eyes. His sword cut through anything in his way. He enjoyed it there, until a small devil came along and controlled him using powerful enchantments.

And this is the story of Dabura.

"Wow, Old Kai, I didn't know you could tell stories so well!" Goku laughed.  
"Yes, well I am a Supreme Kai. Now where is Kibito Kai, I need him to teleport me back to the Other World. Being on Earth is just an all time low for us Kais." Old Kai replied jokily.

**For more Old Kai Stories check out my other story called "Elder Kai Stories!"

* * *

**Other Parts  
_  
_**

Some stuff I wrote that were going to be in (or help me write) this chapter. It might appear in the next chapters!

Explanations  
Shenron was able to grant that wish because the dragon had been powered up, by a visiting Namek a few years back. In a few chapters I may elaborate on this idea! =D

Vetra comes from a very technologically advanced society. He was created as a test experiment of a genius doctor on his planet. The doctor saw from his monitor Kid Buu, Cell, Freiza, Broly, even Piccolo's. He spent 2 years recording the moves of these villains.

* * *

/Stay tuned for the next chapter! **Z Fighters part again  
**/Be sure to favourite, subscribe and review!  
/Also you could suggest ways of how the story can improve in the reviews!

/Please visit my profile and vote on my poll (whether I should add more action into this story or more humorous talking scenes between characters!)


End file.
